DemiWhat?
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Reid doesn't believe what they're telling him. He refuses to accept the fact that he's what they're calling him. I will put more up later once I can think of what to put in it. Thanks ahead of time for the patience.
1. Chapter 1

Reid sat on his couch watching a Star Wars marathon when he heard a knock on the door of his apartment.

He stood up grabbing his gun. No one should be knocking on his door at this hour of the night.

The person knocked again, but this time they did it more urgently.

Reid looked through the peephole and saw two teenagers. One was a girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes. The other was a boy with green eyes and black hair. Both seemed to be about 16.

Reid quickly open the door, put down his gun and said, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Spencer Reid?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Reid said with a quizzical look in his eyes.

The girl looked at the boy and said "I told, Percy, that this was the right apartment."

"Geez, sorry Annabeth," the boy supposedly named Percy replied.

"Um, can I help you two with something," Reid asked.

"You can let us in," the girl supposedly named Annabeth said.

Reluctantly, Reid let them in.

"Sit down, Spencer," Annabeth said pointing to Reid's couch.

"I'll stand until you two, teenagers tell me what the heck is going on. And you don't me well enough to call me by my first name. So it's Dr. Reid to you," Reid stated getting really irratated with these two kids.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other for a moment then Percy stepped foward and said, "_Dr. Reid,_ you are a son of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Chiron has spent many years searching for you so that he can train you. We were all shocked to find out you were alive after so long. According to the life of demigod you should have died around age 16. You've lived twice as long as most of us ever have."

Reid just stared at them for five minutes and six seconds before he just started laughing.

"Why is he laughing at a time like this? This is serious business," Annabeth asked looking at Percy.

"Hey, I did the same thing when I found out I was a demigod," Percy said with shrug.

"And Mr. D. almost turned you into his favorite bottle of wine for that," Annabeth stated flatly.

Reid finally stopped laughing and said, "You.. you two have got to be kidding me. I'm no son of Athena. I'm the son of Diana Reid and William Reid. Besides there's no such thing as a demigod or a goddess. That's just a bunch fiction and Greek mythology."

"Have you ever wondered why you're so smart," Annabeth asked.

"No, because I get it from my mother, who was a 15th Century Literature professor," Reid stated.

"You have the highest IQ known out of all of Athena's kids," Annabeth said.

"Big deal if I have a high IQ. It makes me good at what I do," Reid said.

"I must say it's strange to see a child of Athena have such dark hair and brown eyes. But maybe Athena changed her mind some time after his generation. I could be wrong. Which is so something that isn't common for me," Annabeth said, as she started to pace.

Reid looked at Percy and said, "Is she always like this?"

"Everyday. More so when we get a quest," Percy stated.

The comment earned him a punch in the arm from Annabeth.

"Ok let's say I am a demigod. Why would I have died around the age of 16," Reid asked.

"When you're 12 you start extract all sorts of monsters who could tear you from limb to limb. If you survive until you reach camp then you can be trained better and fend them off a little more easily. But a time comes when you fight the montser that will take your life. That usually happens around them age 16. If your lucky and you live you'll probably lead on to be an adult. Which is something very rare for a child of Athena. You're probably the first one to live this long in a long time that we know of," Annabeth explained

"Well not once have I ever seen a monster in my life," Reid stated.

"You have, you just didn't know it, because monsters are able to disguise themselves as humans with the Mist. So you probably just didn't know it. You know, Tobias Hankel, the man who kidnapped you years ago, he was a monster. He watched you for years. He was going to kill you when you were 16, but something stopped him. He ended up waiting longer. You really are lucky to have survived him since he was the monster who was supposed to end your life," Annabeth explained as she looked around the room.

That's when Reid sat down on his couch. All of this information started to sink in.

"We recently had to refight him to keep him from coming back to get you," Percy stated.

"How is that possible. He's dead," Reid asked.

"Monsters don't die. They only go to Tartarus until they are reformed and able to be used again," Annabeth said, as she picked up a random book.

"What kind of monster was he," Reid asked.

"He's a Multiple. Adam Jackson is one to. Amanda is the monster. You see, when you come across someone with a Multiple Personality Disorder. The other personalities they have are the monsters. Tobias had two. Adam Jackson was luckier he only had to deal with one. These two were once normal human beings leading a normal life until something bad happened to them and Multiple decided to take over," Percy explained.

"Spencer, pick up that gun of yours and flip it in the air then catch it, but stand up when you do it," Annabeth said not even looking at Reid or anywhere in particular.

Reid did so. While the gun was in midair it started to glow. As soon as Reid caught it it was a sword.

Reid dropped the sword in shock. His gun just turned into a freakin' sword.

"H-h-h-h-how did you know that would happen," Reid said, looking at Annabeth.

"I didn't know it would turn into a sword. I just knew it wasn't just your everyday typical gun, because I saw the Greek symbol engraved on the handle," Annabeth stated.

"Believe us now," Percy asked looking straight at Reid.

"Yeah," Reid replied.

"Good now you have two choices. One, come to to Camp Half-Blood and start your proper training. Or two, continue to lead the life your living saving mortals lives by fighting the monsters with the FBI team you travel with," Annabeth offered.

The choice for him was easy. His family of course.

"FBI," Reid stated.

"Fine. But before we, go promise not to tell anyone on the team except for Penelope Garcia, daughter of Hermes. Yes, she knows she's a demigod," Annabeth said, as she put the book down.

"I promise. Um, quick question how do I change the sword back into my gun," Reid asked as he picked up the sword.

"Easy, just flip it," Percy stated.

Reid did so. While the sword was in midair it started to glow. When it landed in Reid's hand it was his gun.

"At the end of every month someone from camp will came down here to make sure your alive and teach you some Ancient Greek and the proper terms we demigods use," Annabeth explained, opening the door.

"Yeah, I might not be here at the end of every month," Reid pointed out.

"Why not," Percy asked.

"Because I do a lot of traveling. The team and I go all over the country catching criminals," Reid stated.

"Good luck, Spencer. And may the gods be with you where ever you go," Annabeth said, before she and Percy walked out of the door and closing it behind them.

Reid just sat down his couch. He'd have to talk to Garcia about this at work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid sat at his desk. He hadn't slept much in the past week, since he found out that he was demigod, or to be more specific, a child of Athena.

He hadn't talked to Garcia about it yet. Ever since he saw his gun turn into a sword, he'd been to freaked out to talk about it Garcia. After she had given him the gun in the first place.

For the past week, his sense who the real monsters are, had become stronger. If he looked real close at someone, he could see the monster they really were.

None of them attacked him though. He took it as they didn't know what he was yet. Than again he barely knew what he was.

He _really _had to talk to Garcia and needed to do it now, or he'd never do it.

Reid got up from his desk and left the bullpen. Which was acceptable since he had all his paperwork done for the day.

* * *

Reid knocked of Garcia's office door.

"Enter oh mere mortal if you dare," Garcia stated.

Reid walked in and said, "We need to talk."

Garcia looked at Reid and knew that he knew and asked, "You know?"

"If you mean, do I know about being the son of a greek goddess, then yes," Reid replied.

"How long have you known," Garcia asked.

"Eight days," Reid stated.

"Sit down," Garcia said. "It's time you knew everything."

Reid sat down and asked, "Everything?"

"Yes," Garcia replied. "When we first met I knew something was different about you. You weren't normal. Once I was able to pinpoint why, I alerted Chiron. He called you father, telling him where you were and to keep tabs on you. I was told to do the same thing and to give you the gun. I never thought you would use it in the field though. In the last month things started to get bad at camp. Monster attacks increased. Chiron thought it would be best to tell who you were and bring you in. But shortly after Annabeth and Percy set off to find you, they got an Iris message from camp telling them that Travis and Conner Stoll, my younger half brothers, brought all the monsters in as a prank, were still to tell you and give a choice between camp and here."

Reid was silent for a minute while the new information sunk in. His dad knew what he was and never told him or tried to take him to the camp.

"You ok, Reid," Garcia asked, concerned with her friends silence.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Reid replied. "Just a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry," Garcia apologized. "I thought you should know why."

"We've known each for six years before you gave me that gun. Why'd you wait so long," Reid asked.

"Well it took me a year to figure you out. After that it about six months for Hephaestus' kids to make a gun that can be turn into a sword. I was supposed to give it to then, but you failed your firearm qualifications for the first time, so I couldn't give it to you. When Chiron found out about that, he told me to wait to give you the and that I would know when the time was right to give it to you. You were supposed to find out who you were right then, but I couldn't bare to tell you. I didn't want to turn your life upside down."

For about the next hour Reid sat with Garcia while she told him about Camp Half-Blood and all the demigods she knew and have heard about over the years.

* * *

When Reid left Garcia's he felt like he knew who was and wasn't confused anymore. He was a child of Athena in the FBI.

* * *

Auther's Note: A little short I know, my fuses ran short on how the conversation should go. I don't know if I'll add another but for it's finished.


End file.
